Tina Shapiro
Tina Shapiro is a Corgie Chihuahua cross. She looks like an oversized Chihuahua with short legs. She is Sonny's best friend and close friends of Susie and Olivia. Characteristics Tina enjoys alcohol and swimming in the ocean. She has a flower-fetish, and enjoys asparagus.She has written a novel and it won an award for having 'Potential'. She tends to lie about things and is gullible. Sometimes she has a sudden burst of spirituality; wondering about the meaning of life. She learned how to play bass for a musical performance in her middle school (it did not go well). She's loved ice dancing ever since she watched the Olympics. The funny thing is that she was watching basketball, so she tends to dribble her partner. She's originally from Columbia and moved to Victoria when her mother re-married Lance Armstrong. Tina's Upbringing Her mother Milly Kidneybean, was a working at her own Father's lollypop manufacturing company when she met Gilligan Shapiro, a guru of candy. They got along, and 3 weeks later they were married in Vegas. They had one daughter (Tina). Years later, with gout progressing aggressively in Gilligan's big toe, the marriage ended. Gilligan went out on a boat, met Moby Dick, and was instantly killed by the wrath of Moby. Milly soon remarried Tour de France victor Lance Armstrong and moved to Victoria, BC later that month. They had one son (Ross Armstrong). After realizing Lance was taking steroids, Milly took Tina and moved into a garbage can in Fan Tan Ally. She has a grandpa and grandma on her father's side, who are very uninteresting. On her mother's side, her grandfather is Doug Swivel, a serial killer who ran from the law for years until finally going to jail.. Not really, he was actually the world's largest turtle, who was not on the lam. He, at some point, adopted her mother. Tina's Downfall Once Tina was old enough, she backpacked through Europe and served in the Korean War. Returning home, she moved in with a nice family. But soon after, tragedy struck. The family had to move to an apartment that didn't allow dogs. Tina moved in with the nicest people she had ever met, and she was content. One the one hand, she was being patted constantly. On the other, she was being fattened up. But on one faithful day, she thought she could hear a K-os concert four miles due east outside the house, so she ran out the door; freaking out the cleaning lady, and ran for a distance. She stopped in the road and to her surprise; there were cars everywhere! She dodged a few, but in the end a gigantic 4x4 came barrelling down the road and that was it. She suddenly realized she was slowly floating up, and as she went past the house of her beloved owner; Tina blew a kiss in her loving owner's general direction. Life in Heaven Once inside the gates of heaven, Tina immediately noticed a bar; The Bar. She entered the establishment and met her best friend: alcohol. She also met Sonny Jordan, a ruff-talkin', tail-shakin' black and white shiba inu \ Chihuahua cross. They now have adventures of all kinds. Her Engagement Tina met Rob sometime in 2015 and dated him for about a year before he proposed. Tina, getting ready to say no, for some reason asked to see the ring, and after seeing the enormous rock she stupidly said yes. She is having a rustic-themed wedding in the Son of Sam Wedding Chapel, with a sizeable guest list(including; Marcell, Susie, Tina's mom Milly, Olivia, someone nobody knows, Tina's maternal grandfather, Bert and Darryl). Once getting ready to walk down the aisle, Tina gets cold feet and tells Sonny that she can't do it. Upon her realization, Tina pulls a grenade out of her pocket and pulls the tregar. Everybody gets out in time, but Tina gets blown up(she is okay and not getting married after telling Sonny to tell Rob that 'its not you, its me'.